


As The Sirens Fill The Lonely Air (Pretending We Ain't Scared)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Criminal Ashton, Dirty Talk, M/M, Princess Plug, Prison Break AU, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rich Michael, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton escapes the Fox River State Penitentiary to win back his boyfriend who is being tricked into marrying Ashton's cousin. They meet in the middle of Mexican desert to run away to Panama.</p><p>Or Prison Break AU where Ashton is Fernando Sucre and Michael is his Maricruz Delgado.</p><p>(Guest appearances by Luke (Michael Scofield), Calum (Dr. Sara Tancredi) and Jack (Lincoln Burrows))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are Running All The Red Lights Down No Way That We Can Stop (A Quarter Tank And Almost Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN all I've been doing lately is working and rewatching Prison Break because this is the best tv show in history of tv shows and no other tv show will ever be as good as this one and I'm so fucking excited for the new season!!
> 
> I got this idea literally 2 hrs ago and I'm currently working hard to bring you pt2 (aka reunion sex and running into the sunset) ASAP.
> 
> PLZ excuse any mistakes and let me know if you want to read more of this.
> 
> Title - Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

 

Ashton can still hear the sound of sirens filling the air when they climbed the prison wall. He can still feel the fantom weight of the fallen tree on his ankle when he thought that was it. He was going to drawn and Luke will get caught by the police because the loyal fucker refused to let go of him. But that's all in the past now.

He is sitting on an old and small private plane, both Luke and his brother sitting on the opposite side of him, looking through the small window, as they fly over the Mexican desert on their way to freedom. On his way to Michael.

He still remembers the day he first met Michael as it was yesterday. He was hanging with his cousins at the local park when he's heard the most beautiful sound on this whole world. His eyes quickly scanned the small park until they landed on a guy around his age, with skin pale as snow and vivid red hair. Ashton was enchanted. He has quickly made his way to the boy who was surrounded by two other girls holding hands and a kid no older than five.

Ashton never believed in love at first sight. That's until he has looked into Michael's forest green eyes for the first time. Ashton knew Michael was everything Ashton would ever want or need. Luckily for him, Michael felt the same.

It was their first year anniversary, Ashton can still feel the weight of Michael on top of him as he was sitting naked on his lap, bending over lying Ashton, kissing his lips, before asking what did Ashton want from him. What did he want from the future. And Ashton knew what he wanted. He has known it from the moment he has seen Michael for the very first time a whole year ago. He wanted to marry him. To have a family.

The only issue was that he was broke and he had no money on him. The economy was tough and he mostly went by on by working odd night shifts at the factory down the road and occasional petty thefts three towns away. It was not ideal but it kept a roof over his head and allowed him to occasionally treat Michael to a movie night or cheap dinner out. He knew that Michael was used to more. Coming from the old money he often offered help but Ashton was too proud to accept it.

He knew that Michael deserved better. That Michael deserved the very best. But he was greedy enough to not let Michael go as long as the younger guy wanted to stay by his side. He knew that the didn't have the money for the engagement ring Michael deserved. But Ashton was hell bent on getting one anyway.

It was a bad month. There were barely any shifts at the factory available and the petty thefts were put on hold as one guy from the gang got arrested at the end of last month. Ashton knew it was stupid to take a gun and rob convenience store on the other end of his own city. But he was becoming impatient. He had to get the engagement ring now. It was just Ashton's luck that just when the teenager over the counter was stashing last dollars into the paper bag that two police officers stopped by for coffee and doughnuts. Ashton tried to run away but got caught just two streets down, 100 dollars in his hand and a gun in his back pocket.

He got sentenced to 3 years jail time for armed robbery.

Ashton served 9 months before he got paired up with a guy who got caught trying to rob a bank. It didn't take long for him to learn just why exactly his new cell mate, Luke, was in prison. He learned that Luke staged robbery just to be put into the same jail as his infamous criminal brother sentenced for a death row. Luke had a plan to save his innocent brother Jack and that involved him breaking out of prison.

At first, Ashton didn't want to do nothing with the whole thing. He knew Michael loved him and that he would wait for him. That's until a month after Ashton got a phone call. It was one of his gang friends who told him that Ashton's rich cousin was making advances on Michael. And Ashton just couldn't have that. He needed to get out of the prison to remind Michael just how much they love each other.

It was a month later and Ashton was nervously fiddling his fingers, praying that Michael will meet him at the GPS coordinates Luke provided him with. They were supposed to skydive out of the plane and into the dessert, all three of them, but judging by the fact that he was the only one with a parachute on his back, he knew that was not going to be the case.

"You are not coming?" Ashton addressed Luke who was quietly speaking with brother.

"No. They have Calum. He is in this mess because of me." Luke replied.

"And we have to get JJ back." Jack added, concern for his son clearly displayed on his face.

"Do you remember what I've told you?" Luke asks Ashton, his long pale finger tracing one of the many tattoos that were actually an escape plan printed onto his body.

"Panama, Ocean Drive. Got it." Ashton repeated dutifully.

"It's time." Jack turned his head to address Ashton.

"Good luck brother. See you in Panama." Ashton said, hugging Luke before making his way towards the exit of the plane to take his dive to freedom. To Michael.


	2. Before We Cross The Line (I Reach Out For Your Hand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that only the background loose plot is based of the Prison Break. This chapter is mostly me coming up with ways how boys touch other boys

Michael is lying on top of Ashton on the backseat of the car he bought with one million dollars he nicked from his father's safe. He wonders how long it will take for him to realise his son took the money and ran away with his 'good for nothing criminal of a boyfriend'. He wonders if he will call the police. Probably not.

He briefly thinks of hastily packed overnight bag he has thrown together when Ashton's gang friend called him. He thinks of the remaining money stacked in the backpack resting next to it in the trunk of the old Mercedes he bought with cash from a man who was not asking any questions. There's not a lot of space but somehow they manage to not fall off the back seat where they are curled into each other.

The sleeves of Ashton's shirt have rolled up to reveal his bulging biceps and Michael can't help but whimper at the memories of those same arms keeping him in place or moving him as Ashton wanted when they were fucking passionately. He traces the outline of a heart tattoo with an M in the middle which was not there when Ashton got taken away from him.

He will never forget the day Ashton got arrested. He knew something was up as his boyfriend was antsy and wouldn't look Michael in the eye. Michael knew Ashton wanted to propose but didn't have the money for the ring. He told Ashton multiple times he didn't need the ring to know he loved him. But once Ashton set his mind to something there was no way of changing his mind. So one million dollars and a car was the least Michael could do for the love of his life who ended up in prison because he wanted to give Michael the very best.

"I've missed you. I've missed you so much Michael." Ashton breaks the silence that settled over a parked car in the middle of Mexican dessert. It was already close to a nightfall when Ashton landed and it was night by the time Ashton has been reunited with Michael, just holding to him for what seemed like forever, until it got too cold for them to stand outside dressed as they were. Ashton wearing too long jeans and black tshirt and Michael in his basketball shorts and white singlet.

"I missed you more." Michael replies, lifting his head from where it was half buried in Ashton's neck to press a short sweet peck to the older man's lips.

"Yeah?" Ashton wonders, not letting Michael's lips go easily.

"Yeah. Was dreaming of seeing you again." Michael lifts himself over Ashton and straddles his lap. He grabs for the headrest with his left hand as his right palm rests on Ashton's chest. He looks straight into the hazel eyes as he thrusts his half mast dick against Ashton's, causing the older man's hands to grab for Michael's soft waist.

"Fuck baby boy. I forgot how dirty you play." Ashton grunts before buckling his own hips up almost causing Michael to fall over if it weren't for his strong grip on the headrest.

"You have left me all alone. I was so lonely." Michael whimpers as he continues to grind his clothed dick against Ashton's. "I would be lying in my bed with dick in my hand and thinking of how you used to bend me over the bed and spank me before you fucked me so hard I was unable to stand next day." A soft moan leaves Michael's mouth as one of the older man's hands slips from Michael's waist until it's cupping one of the soft globes. "I couldn't. Not on my own ever since you've showed me how good it felt to be full of you. Even when I've used the dildo, it was pathetic." Michael has now closed his eyes, his head thrown back in pleasure. "You have trained me on your cock so good I wasn't able to come for a straight week after you got arrested." Michael manages to say before he is being pulled down into a passionate kiss full of spit, teeth and tongue.

"Yeah? Missed me? Missed my dick?" Ashton manages to spit out as he has his both palms back on Michael's arse, helping the whimpering boy guide his hips against his own.

"I need you inside me." Michael moans before he is lifting himself of Ashton and climbing between the front seats, his arse on prefect display.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ashton delivers a sharp smack to the small bottom almost causing Michael to fall head first on the radio.

"Lube." Michael replies, his arse jutting back in hopes of another smack, as he opens the glove compartment to retrieve a tube of their favourite lube.

"Such a Boy Scout. Always prepared." Ashton says lovingly as his boyfriend climbs back onto his lap, red bottle of slick lying on his chest as Michael stares at him expectantly.

"How are we going to do this?" Michael enquires as he observes the small space.

"Here. Take your shirt off." Ashton says as he lifts himself up, pushing Michael off his lap as he puts his feet on the car floor, reaching for the jacket Michael left on the passenger seat. He then takes his own shirt off and leans over Michael to lock the door behind him. He rolls the jacket and both of their shirts into a ball before placing it against the hand rest. "Lean on this." Ashton instructs as he helps Michael get into the position. He then proceeds to pull Michael's shorts and boxers off in one go. "This as well." Ashton instructs as he passes the material over to Michael before glancing down to Michael's lap.

"Fuck baby. I've missed you so much." Ashton growls as he goes to spread Michael's legs just to meet resistance.

"Baby?" Ashton enquires confusedly as he stares at blushing Michael.

"I have a present for you." Michael manages to spit it out.

"Yeah?" Ashton enquires curiously, removing his hands from Michael's knees and scooting away from him as much as possible to give the younger man some space which he obviously needed.

"I wanted to be ready for you. I hope you like it." Michael says shyly before slowly spreading his legs as much as the space will let him.

Ashton can do nothing but watch in fascination as there is something shiny winking at him from in between the soft cheeks.

"I thought you might have liked it?" Michael says uncertainly. "Because you know, you like to..."

"... call you my Princess. Fuck." Ashton completes Michael before he is lifting younger boy's legs up, resting one against the top of the backseat and the other over the rest of the driver's seat. His big long fingers trace the pretty heart shaped gem hiding the small pink asshole Ashton loves to play with so much from his view.

"I want you to show me." Ashton says, his thumbs drawing random shapes on Michael's thighs. "Cmon baby boy. Show me how wet you are for me." Ashton commands and feels his dick leak in his boxers as Michael whines at his words.

He watches as Michael slowly grabs for the gemmed base before tugging on it slowly, trying to relax enough to pull it out smoothly. Ashton can barely restrain himself as he watches the bottom of the plug's bulbous head making an appearance, stretching Michael's asshole and leaving it all wet with lube on its path out. There is so much lube Ashton notices. By the time only the tip is still inside Michael Ashton can't help but wonder.

"Just how much did you pump into yourself?"

"A lot." Michael replies as he drags the pointy tip of the plug over his slightly gaping hole that is leaking all over the leather seats. "Wanted to be wet for you." Michael whines as he pushes half of the plug back inside, mewling prettily and curling his feet in pleasure.

"Fuck baby, so pretty when you play with yourself." Ashton praises as he watched Michael fuck himself with the toy, the metal and excess lube creating sinful sounds when pushed against the hot flesh. "My pretty kitten." Ashton praises, leaving a soft kiss on Michael's tight before reaching for the lube that fell down on the floor when they were moving around the small space.

"Here baby boy:" Ashton teases as one of his hands tugs Michael's hand that is holding a plug away from his hole. "Missed this so much. Missed the feeling of your little asshole gagging for my fingers." Ashton only teases the wet opening with two of his lubbed fingers for a brief moment before pushing them inside, bitting on the soft pale flesh of Michael's upper thigh as he feels just how wet and open Michael is inside.

"Fuck sweetheart, you are really eager to have me back inside you aren't you?" Ashton growls as he slowly moves his thick fingers inside his lube drenched boyfriend.

"Missed your big dick. Missed how you make me take it. Missed how you roughen me up." Michael moans as he feels skilled fingers opening him up further, making his dick leak on his chubby tummy.

"Yeah? Missed how I fuck you like an animal, leaving you all gaping and open, just to make love to you later? When you are already tired and half asleep?" Ashton teases as he slowly pulls his two fingers outside, watching the excess lube trickle out and down Michael's crack. He grabs the lube again before squirting five big fat drops of sticky substance directly on the winking hole, making Michael whine at the unexpected coldness.

"Let's make you proper messy baby boy." Ashton says before sticking three of his fingers inside the slippery asshole.

"Ashton!" Michael moans and arches his back as he feels big fingers touch that special spot inside him.

"Yeah baby. Feel that?" Ashton teases as he gently rubs the pads of his fingers against his boyfriend's magic spot, watching Michael's dick leak extraordinary amount of precome on his soft belly.

"Missed playing with you so much baby boy. Can't wait to have my bare dick back inside you. Pump you nice and full. Leave you fucked out and oozing me for hours after."

"Please Ashton, I need you." Michael cries softly at the feeling of the older man pulling his fingers out of him.

"How do you want to do it baby?" Ashton asks as he is lubing up his dick, the hungry look on Michael's face edging him on as he fucks his fist two times.

"Wanna ride you. Fell you as deep as I can." Michael replies before he is sitting up and switching places with Ashton who is now lending against the car door, his dick jutting hard and proud against his belly.

"Here, let me help you." Ashton says softly as Michael climbs on his lap, the angle slightly uncomfortable but not enough for them to stop. "Want me to push it in baby boy?" Ashton enquires as he taps his dickhead against the slippery asshole.

"Please." Michael breathes out, his forest green eyes sparkling with desire and closing with a small whimper once the head of Ashton's dick pushes inside his body.

"Still so tight baby boy. So tight for me." Ashton grunts as he enjoys the feeling of Michael slowly sliding down his cock. "You are wetter than a girl, my little slutty kitten."

"Just for you." Michael confirms before experimentally squeezing around the dick in his arse.

"Fuck baby." Ashton curses as he cant stop his hips from fucking up into the what wet arse squeezing him tight. "Haven't done this in ages. So close."

"Haven't come in ages?" Michael grunts out as he lets himself be manhandled by Ashton's strong arms and greedy hips.

"Yeah baby boy. I don't think I wanked in a week." Ashton confirms before sucking on the pale skin of Michael's neck, making the younger squirm around his cock in pleasure.

"Gonna give me a big load." Michael whines and then moans as Ashton's dick drags over his prostate.

"The biggest baby boy." Ashton promises before grabbing for Michael's hips and forcing him to increase the speed of his bouncing.

"Want you to touch my dick." Michael moans as more of the precome dribbles out of his dick and smears on his and Ashton's stomachs.

"Yeah? Gonna keep on fucking yourself hard on my dick if I let go of your hips?"

"As fast as I can." Michael promises as he locks his hands behind Ashton's back, rubbing their noses together before kissing the older man again.

"Fuck Michael." Ashton moans once he manages to pull away from the sinful cherry reds. "You are so fucking hard. Are you close baby?"

"Almost there." Michael whines before burying his face into Ashton's neck.

"Cmon baby, I want to feel you come as you ride me. Cmon baby, bust all over my fist so I can fuck you full of my cum." Ashton encourages the boy in his lap as his movement becomes more erratic. "Yeah baby boy, you'd love that wouldn't you? Soft dick and messy arse, sleeping on top of me as you keep leaking all over my belly."

"Here we go baby boy. Here we go." The older man whispers softly as he feels Michael clench around him before wetting his hand and toned abbs with sticky come.

"So good for me. Such a good boy." Ashton praises before stilling Michael's hips with his freehand and fucking harshly into pliant body on top of him three more times. "Michael!" Ashton moans before he is coming hard inside his fucked out boyfriend for what feels like ages.

Once Ashton comes down from his high he goes to help Michael get off of his lap just to get stopped by the squeeze of Michael's arms around his neck and a soft whimper.

"Baby, let's get you off."

"No. You are finally here. Let me have a moment." Michael says softly and Ashton can feel something damp pressed against his neck.

"Baby, are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Ashton asks horrified, the mere idea of hurting his precious boy making him sick to his stomach.

"No!" Michael shouts as Ashton tries to pull out. "I just missed you so much. I didn't think I will ever see you again." Michael continues to cry softly.

"Oh, I'm here now Mikey. I'm never ever leaving you again. I swear." Ash promises as he presses wet kisses on whichever part of Michael's face is available to him.

"Promises me." Michael begs s he finally sits back up, wincing at the feeling of softening dick still inside him, and looking at Ashton with his big wet eyes

"I promise." Ashton says solemnly, searching for Michael's hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"Luke has a plan. There is this house in Panama waiting for us. He allowed me to crash there until we get on our own feet."

"This Luke guy..." Michael trails off, jealousy clearly heard in his voice.

"You have absolutely nothing to fear." Ashton promises as he presses a soft kiss to Michael's nose. "Anyway, he only has the eyes for the Doctor."

"They said he left the door open for him." Michael says, intertwining their fingers together.

"He did. And now they are trying to kill him as well. That's why we are going there alone. Luke went back to help him escape from The Company."

Michael hummus at the reply before turning his head to the left just to see humid window preventing him to see outside.

"Is there going to be beach there?"

"In Panama?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know baby. I've never been there. Hell, I didn't even know that it existed until like a week ago."

"I love you." Michael suddenly says out of the blue, causing the older man to smile.

"I love you too my baby bear. To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back." Michael repeats dreamily before kissing his good for nothing criminal of a boyfriend.

And maybe riding into the sunset is replaced by running towards the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
